Ikirukoto o manabu (Aprender a Vivir)
by meurtriers
Summary: Haruno Sakura murió por proteger a quien consideraba como un hermano, dejo al amor de su vida y a aquellos a los que consideraba familia. Sakura Haruno murió y es hora de que aprenda a vivir como Ikisaki Sakura en un mundo donde los Shinobi no existen pero donde si existen los Shinigami. [Crossover:NarutoBleach]
1. 『Prólogo』

**『Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente, la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.』**

Ella había jurado y perjurado que nunca se apartaria del lado de aquel al que llamaba _hermano del alma _y _mejor amigo_, prometio siempre estar con él en las buenas y en las malas. Gritó a los cuatro vientos que _nunca lo traicionaría _y que siempre estaría dispuesta a _dar su vida a cambio de la de él._

_**Haruno Sakura**: Kunoichi de la hoja, Ninja medico, Aprendiz de Tsunade: la Quita Hokage; Alumna de Kakashi Hatake: el Sexto Hokage, la mejor amiga de Uzumaki Naruto y aquella que era **propietaria del corazón de Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**Sakura Haruno: **aquella chica con sueños, objetivos, metas y aspiraciones. La misma que cada día luchaba por hacerse más y más fuerte. Esa joven de mirada determinata y calida, de un corazón valiente, decidido y amoroso. Una señorita hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, poseedora de una gran fuerza e inteligencia, astuta y tenaz. Esa misma que le entregó su corazón a Sasuke y era dueña del de él.

**Ella es Haruno Sakura.**

**O... ¿Ella _era _Sakura Haruno?**

Aunque realmente no importa, de una u otra manera. **Ella ya murió. **Es hora de que aprenda a vivir en otro lugar, con otras personas, con otra mentalidad y corazón. Sakura Haruno y Haruno Sakura dejaron de existir justo después de que ella entregara su vida a cambio de un chico muy importante para ella.

Es hora de que Ikisaki Sakura aprenda a vivir en un mundo donde los Dioses de la muerte existen para mantener el equilibrio entre tres mundos distintos: _El Mundo Humano, Hueco Mundo y La Sociedad de Almas._

Ya no existe Sakura Haruno, ahora sólo existe Sakura Ikisaki, quien nació en Karakura hace exactamente 17 años pero que puede pasar desapercida casi tanto como aquellas almas que rondan cerca de los humanos pero son incapaces de ver.

**••**

**••**

**•••••**

**••**

『_¡Hola! Este es mi "primer" fanfic (por lo menos en esta cuenta), aunqie en realidad sí es mi primer crossover. Estoy emocionada, me pregunto si realmete les interesara esta histiria. Tiene faltas de ortografia, y no tiene una hermosa narración. Sin embargo, me esforzaré por darles un trabajo de buena calidad, no de una perfecta pero si lo suficientemente buena de la cual disfruten._

_Esta historia es un crossover de dos mundos distintos, Naruto y Bleach. Si tienen duda o curiosidad sobre la muerte de Sakura...tendrán que esperar puesto que no es algo que vaya a darse a conocer tan pronto. Todo a su tiempo, sean pacientes. **Aprender a Vivir** es una historia que planeo sea larga, no sé de cuantos capitulos sera pero si seran maximo unos 30 o 40 (eso si es que decido hacer los capitulos no muy largos) el minimo seria de 25 capitulos. Aunque quien sabe, todo depende de que tan bien sea recibida, incluso puedo sobrepasar el maximo de capitulos. El tiempo (y mi creatividad) ya lo decidiran, nos leemos en la proxima actualización que espero y sea pronto ¡besos y abrazos!._』

_**『¡Hasta la proxima, Wory's!』**_


	2. 『Capítulo 01』

**『Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, la historia en cambio es de mi autoria.』**

**『Habra cambios en la historia original, algo lógico dado que ahora Sakura es la personaje principal. De antemano me disculplo por los errores en la escritura. Estoy poniendo gran parte de mi esfuerzo en este fanfic, quiero hacer algo de calidad para ustedes. Realmente espero qye disfruten de este, y todos los demás, capitulos que serán subidos conforme avanze el tiempo. Gracias por leer, disfruten de la lectura.』**

~•~•~•~

Sakura se movía apurada por su habitación buscando desesperadamente su lápiz de la suerte, aquel que tenia una goma en forma de tomate. Simplemente se negaba a ir al instituto sin su adorado lápiz, tendría mala suerte de no llevarlo con ella.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos ¿dónde te deje? —masculló entre dientes la de hebras rosas buscando debajo de su cama.

Si no lo encontraba pronto llegaría tarde a clases y no quería tener problemas con los profesores.

—¡Saku-chan, apresúrate! ¡Llegaras tarde! —La dulce voz de su madre se escuchó desde la planta baja.

—¡No encuentro mi lápiz! ¿¡No sabes donde lo deje!? —preguntó elevando la voz para que su madre la escuchara.

Hubo un breve silencio de parte de su madre, seguramente tratando de recordar si lo había visto en algún lado.

—¡Tu papá se lo llevó al trabajo, cariño! —Sakura detuvo abruptamente sus movimientos en cuanto su cerebro proceso la información.

Un aura oscura la rodeo mientras que una vena se marcaba en su frente. Fueron breves los segundos en que trató de tranquilizarse. No sirvió de nada.

—¿¡Qué!?

Todo el vecindario escuchó el grito horrorizado de la única hija de los Ikisaki, todos bastante acostumbrados a los gritos diarios de la familia, sobre todo de padre e hija, quienes a ojos de todos, tienen una personalidad bastante parecida. Muchos podían quejarse pero eso no quitaba la diversión que sentían cada que los escuchaban puesto que sus discusiones normalmente eran ocasionadas por cosas menores e infantiles.

El ejemplo de ese día era el amado lápiz de Sakura.

—¿¡Cómo que se llevó mi lápiz!? ¡Debes de estar jugando! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer sin mi lápiz hoy, y si me muero!? —Serih, la madre de Sakura, rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba los reclamos de su hija, quien no había tardado mucho en tomar sus cosas e ir a la sala para enfrentar a su madre.

—Cariño, no te va a pasar nada. Por un día en que no lleves la goma todo estará bien, además; tu padre necesitaba un poco de esa suerte que tanto te da esa goma, recuerda que hoy le hacen la prueba para ver si está o no calificado para un ascenso.

Sakura lo meditó por varios segundos, en parte su madre tenia razón, con un día que no la llevara consigo no importaría, o al menos eso esperaba. También estaba el hecho de que su padre necesitaba de esa suerte diaria de la que ella tanto presumía, sabía que su padre estuvo esforzándose los últimos meses para que lo escogieran como uno de los candidatos a mano derecha del presidente de la compañía para la que trabajaba dado que el último tuvo que renunciar debido a asuntos familiares.

Sólo será un día, nada malo sucederá, pensó la ahora pelinegra terminando de arreglar su cabello bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

—Más vale que Tomasuke haga su magia el día de hoy —Su madre asintió de acuerdo con ella, ambas deseaban que su padre ascendiera, no sólo porque recibiría mejor sueldo, también porque se merecía ese puesto más que nadie.

—Bueno, ya vete. Hoy no has alcanzado a desayunar así que llévate estas galletas para el camino —ordenó su mamá entregándole las galletas y su bentō para el almuerzo.

Ambas se dieron un último abrazo antes de que Sakura por fin se fuera al instituto. Durante el camino la pelinegra iba pensando en distintas cosas, en la escuela, sus escasos amigos, la tarea que no hizo pero que haría antes de que la dicha materia le tocara y en aquel chico con el que había chocado el día anterior al salir de clases.

_۵El tedioso chirrido de la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases se escuchó por todo el instituto._

_Por fin se libraba de los profesores y sus irritantes pero divertidos compañeros, guardó lo más rápido que pudo todas sus cosas para así librarse de las garras de su amiga, cuando ya tuvo todo listo no dudo en retirarse del salón casi corriendo, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos infantiles tanto de Shinya como de Suho, ambos sus amigos más cercanos._

_Miro distraída al cielo, parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, agradecía haber traído consigo un paraguas por si llegaba a suceder algo así. Era tan asombrosa, que hasta ella se sorprendía._

_¿Alta autoestima? Pff...algo así, para que negarlo._

_Sakura iba ensimismada en su mundo que no notó al pequeño grupo de amigos que iban a una dirección contaría a la suya, mucho menos notó que si seguía caminando terminaría por chocar con uno de ellos, específicamente con su hombro._

_—Oh, perdón. No me fije por donde iba —Se disculpó la pelinegra cuando ya había sucedido el pequeño incidente._

_—No pasa nada, también me disculpo, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba —La voz del chico se le hacía tan familiar que le daban escalofríos._

_—Sí...em me tengo que ir y perdón nuevamente —La de ojos jade hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. El ser observada por tantos ojos desconocidos le era incomodo.۵_

Después de eso no dejo de pensar en la voz del chico, no recordaba bien su cara ya que realmente no le presto mucha atención, lo único que recordaba bien era su voz grave y sensual.

¿Qué? No iba a negar que ese chico tenía una voz increíblemente hermosa. Sí, ella tenia un fetiche con las voces graves. Son su debilidad.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la escuela, se encontró con sus amigos y ellos le pasaron la tarea que no había hecho, claramente le hizo unas modificaciones para que pasara más desapercibida la copiadera. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, realmente nada interesante sucedió a lo largo de su día, su madre tenia razón, nada pasaría si un día no llevaba su goma. Sus amigos notaron la falta de Tomasuke y en descanso la atacaron con preguntas a lo que ella respondió sin problema.

—Oh, espero que a tu papá le vaya bien en eso del ascenso —dijo Suho a lo que Shinya asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, también lo espero.

El descanso acabo sin nada más por añadir. Las siguientes clases transcurrieron de manera lenta, una que provocaba a Sakura arrancarse la cabeza.

Al termino de las clases casi salta de alegría de no ser por el leve mareo que la atacó al pararse de su pupitre.

_Maldición, otra vez no,_ pensó irritada la azabache.

Días atrás pequeños mareos le empezaron a atacar cuando realiza alguna acción o actividad rápida, eso comenzaba a irritarle, sin importar cuantas veces quería ignorar y seguir como si nada, parecía no funcionar puesto que entre más se empeñaba en hacer caso omiso, aumentaba la frecuencia con la que le daban esos pequeños malestares.

—No importa... —Al igual que veces anteriores, Sakura intentó ignorar aquello y salió del salón, el cual ya estaba vacío.

Camino por los pasillos del instituto tratando de relajarse, todos los acontecimientos recientes le hacían estresarse de más y los repentinos mareos aumentaban su estrés y ansiedad...sobre todo su preocupación.

No entendía que sucedía con ella, cualquiera que sea la causa la dejaba intranquila, no era normal en ella enfermarse y cuando lo hacía, sanaba con rapidez gracias a las atenciones de ambos padres. Por un momento quiso hacerse creer que era por la presión y el estrés, sólo por un momento quiso creerlo, lo que le puso los pies en la tierra fue que ella no era constantemente presionada; cuando se sentía de esa forma o sus padres lo notaban y trataban de ayudar o simplemente ella disfrutaba de esa presión, pasaba lo mismo con el estrés.

Era prácticamente imposible de pensar que la presión y el estrés eran las causas de aquellos mareos cuando siempre había algo o alguien que le ayudaba a aligerarse (mayormente sus padres), admitía que ella era bastante afortunada por tener la vida que tenia: padres amorosos y comprensivos, su familia no padecía de problemas económicos, ella era bonita (no hermosa pero si bonita), tenia talentos que sabía apreciar, era inteligente y responsable, podía ser bastante madura e inmadura, sus amigos simplemente eran maravillosos. Sakura no creía necesario el quejarse por su vida, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

**_Ella se conformaba y le hacía feliz tener la vida que tenía.»_**

Por eso no entendía la extraña razón de aquellos bellísimos mareos. Era tan extraño.

**_«¿Por qué le arrebataron su vida?»_**

Al estar cerca de la salida del instituto una voz conocida gritó su nombre con evidente emoción.

—¡Oh! ¡Saku-chan! —La mencionada miro a quien le llamaba, Orihime Inoue, una de sus amigas, pero a diferencia de Shinya, ésta no compartía el mismo salón de clases con la Ikisaki.

—Orihime —saludó Sakura sonriendo levemente a la de cabellos naranjas mientras detenía su paso para así ser alcanzada por la chica, que era acompañada por cuatro personas desconocidas (por lo menos para ella) y extrañamente por ningún lado visualizaba a la que era la mejor amiga de Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa.

—¡Que alegría verte! Justo estábamos ha-...

**『Corta interrupción: No sé si leíste mi mensaje anterior (al inicio del cap) pero si no lo hiciste y no piensas leer ninguno de mis menajes/notas déjame decirte que desperdicias oportunidad de avanzar en tu mente con la trama del fic, puede que en mis mensajes deje información entre líneas respecto al fanfic o a la historia de Sakura. Es decisión tuya leerlos o no, solo hago un comentario que podría interesarte. Fin de la interrupción. Siga leyendo』**

—¡Así que tu eres Sakura Ikisaki-san! Vaya, Inoue a hablado mucho sobre ti. Un gusto conocerte, yo me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo —Un pelinaranja bastante nervioso interrumpió a la Inoue.

—Sado Yasutora, mucho gusto.

—Ishida Uryū...es un placer conocerla Ikisaki-san.

—Kuchiki Rukia.

Los tres de aun desconocida identidad se presentaron inmediatamente después de que Ichigo lo hiciera. Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Sakura, sintiéndose de repente intimidada y nerviosa por la presencia de los cinco. Había algo en ellos que la hacia sentir incomoda, incluso Orihime le hacía sentirse así, cosa que la desubicaba.

—Conocen mi nombre, es un gusto conocer a los nuevos amigos de Orihime —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mostrándose lo más tranquila y neutra que podía, cosa que sentía le seria difícil.

—¡Saku-chan, que crees! —todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el repentino y emocionado grito de Inoue.

—¿Qué es, Orihime? —preguntó mirando dulcemente Sakura a la pelinaranja.

—Hoy almorcé aquello que me enseñaste a hacer hace tiempo. Estuvo delicioso, claro que le agregue algunas cosas que creí le darían más sabor, fue una sorprendente y deliciosa combinación. Puedo asegurar que quedé completamente satisfecha —Inoue rió mientras se daba suaves golpes en el estomago sacándole una risita divertida a Sakura.

—Me alegro Orihime, espero volver a tenerte como alumna en algún momento. Es bastante divertido —Los demás sólo escuchaban la conversación que se llevaba a cabo por ambas amigas, sintiéndose ligeramente dejados de lado.

—Lo sienten ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Ishida al aire, sin elevar tanto el volumen de su voz para no interrumpir aquella cómica charla de clases de comida.

—Es débil, pero no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido —habló esta vez Rukia, mirando un punto en especifico.

—¿Creen que sea consciente de eso? —Ésta vez fue Ichigo en preguntar.

—No parece que sea así —respondió Sado con la misma tranquilidad y seriedad de siempre.

—Parece estar sellado, es como si tratara de salir pero sin lograrlo —comentó pensativo Uryū, poniendo su mano derecha en su mentón y apoyando el codo en su brazo izquierdo.

—Estas equivocado en algo, Ishida —Rukia miro seriamente a la chica que ahora parecía estar en un pequeño debate con Inoue—, si no estuviera logrando su intento de salir entonces no sentiríamos absolutamente nada de esa energia provenir de ella. Si lo sentimos aunque sea un poco, es porque aquello que esta sellado dentro de ella esta ganando territorio y está logrando salir de a poco —Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, la Kuchiki tenia razón y eso les preocupaba.

—¿Quién es realmente Ikisaki Sakura?

**••••**

**••**

**•**

**••**

_『**Tomasuke**: es el nombre de la goma en forma de tomate que le da suerte a Sakura, según las palabras de Sakura, Tomasuke es su mejor amigo no viviente y por eso debe de tener un nombre._

_**Toma**-te Sa-**suke** = Tomasuke._

_Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente a Sakura mientras pensaba en cual ponerle a la goma, ella no le da importancia al significado de ese nombre. Sólo es uno que llego a su mente en el momento indicado.』_

_『¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí y no se aburrieron del capitulo! Como pueden notar, este primer capitulo empezó bastante lento, se centro en un inicio más que nada sobre una pequeña parte de la vida diaria de Sakura, aunque pocos días atrás su habitual rutina parece estar siendo ligeramente cambiada. Quise terminar el capitulo con un poco de misterio, lo cual seria la tensa conversación de Ishida, Rukia, Sado e Ichigo sobre el Reiryoku y el Reiatsu que sienten provenir de Sakura, bueno más bien que sólo sintieron Ishida y Rukia y después lo comentaron. La historia empezara algo lenta con respecto a Sakura, en cambio fuera del entorno de nuestra rosada las cosas avanzaran con más rapidez, recuerden que la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas está demasiado cerca. Aunque claro, ustedes sentirán que pasa una eternidad en el fanfic. Creo que por ahora es todo lo que quería comentar, sólo puedo decirles que pongan mucha atención a lo que aparece en cada capitulo, poco a poco iré dejando información que puede ayudarles a saber más sobre lo que va a suceder, lo que sucedió y lo que sucede dentro de la historia. Pueden hacer sus teorías y dejarlas en la caja de comentarios, será bastante entretenido.』_

**_『¡Hasta la proxima, Wory's! 』_**


End file.
